


November 23, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll protect you,'' Amos informed Supergirl before he wrapped his arms around her.





	November 23, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll protect you,'' Amos informed Supergirl before he wrapped his arms around her and a creature scratched him twice as he cried out.

THE END


End file.
